


On the Bus

by cathcer1984



Series: Tumblr Fic [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Gay Derek Hale, M/M, Tumblr Fic, not out Stiles Stilinski, sort of implied homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: On the bus from LA to Beacon Hills Derek meets a young man trying to rub off his painted Pride icons.





	On the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this has a happy end. 
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post about the after-Pride dangers. 
> 
> I may get details wrong, I've never been to America, or an America Pride parade.

Derek's on the bus back from L.A. to Beacon Hills. He's had a long week of work meetings to set up the new franchise store in Beacon Hills, and the company wouldn't pay for a cab, He's on the bus, it's late and there aren't many others with him. It's a two-hour trip and Derek dozes off in his seat. 

He's startled awake by the sound of harsh sniffing and a few seats in front of him a boy in an oversized red hoodie is scrubbing furiously at his cheeks. Derek watches him for a few minutes, his back heaving with every heavy breath.

Making a split second decision that he might regret Derek shifts seats, his laptop bag thumps to the floor as he sits down next to kid. The boy turns, surprised, and Derek thinks he's beautiful. Bright amber eyes, a slight upturned nose, moles dotted across his face and neck, cheeks flushed with colour under the smudged paint. There is a rainbow Pride flag on one cheek and a mess of purples from a bi-flag on the other. Derek smiles, "Need some help?" He waves his fingers in the direction of the boy's face.

"I- what?" The boy's voice is deeper than Derek expected, maybe he's older than Derek initially thought. 

"Need some help cleaning that off?" 

"Why?" The boy's eyes narrow in suspicion.

Derek holds his hands up, palms out, "hey, it's okay. I'm Derek. I know what it's like to hide a side of yourself like that. Pride is a really good thing, but after Pride can be dangerous. My folks aren't pro-gay, they're not homophobic either, it's just something they don't think they have to deal with." He couldn't stop the bitterness in his tone. 

"Stiles." The boy holds out a hand which Derek shakes. "It's just me and my dad, he- I tried to come out once but he didn't believe me. I don't think he wanted to." 

Digging into his pocket Derek pulls out a blue handkerchief, as he gets a bottle of water out his bag he says "I never let myself even look at men until I moved away from my family. They're all back in New York." He wet the handkerchief and lifted it towards Stiles' face. "May I?" He asked. 

When Stiles nodded, tilting his cheek towards him Derek gently rubbed at the paint with the wet fabric. Derek kept re-wetting and rubbing until eventually it all came off and Stiles' cheeks were clean and red. "There you go," Derek murmured, his fingers under Stiles' chin moving his face about gently. 

"Thank you," Stiles smiled. And Derek was struck by his beauty, again. 

"What did you tell your dad about this weekend?" 

"I told him I was looking at colleges. Which I sort of did." 

"You've just finished high school?" 

Stiles shook his head, "nah. I - I took a couple years off to work and get some money. I'm starting late, too late maybe."

"You're never too old for an education Stiles." 

The bus slowed to a jerky stop and they jolted forward a bit as it pulled into Beacon Hills. Stiles sighed heavily as he looked out the window. "Here." Derek thrust his business card at Stiles, "That's my number, give me a ring if you want to talk. And if you go to college in L.A.... well I'm there often enough that I'd like to take you out for dinner."

Taking the card Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Derek winked as he stood up collecting his bag. "See you around sometime." 

"Yeah, yes! Definitely." Stiles grabbed his bags and followed Derek off the bus. As Derek headed for his car he watched Stiles walk towards a police cruiser pulling out his phone. A few seconds after Stiles waved at him before hopping in the car Derek's phone buzzed in his pocket. 

Frowning Derek pulled it out and saw a text from an unknown number. _I can't wait that long. Are you free tomorrow?_

Another text came in after that. _Now you have my number too._

Then: _This is Stiles btw_

With a grin Derek chucked his bag on the passenger seat of his car, then he replied: **Want to come to mine for dinner?**

_YES! I'll be dessert_

_BRING. OMG. I'll bring dessert_

Derek laughed loudly. **I won't complain if you want to be dessert ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/179227789226/on-the-bus)


End file.
